


【光亮】人鱼童话

by FeninaYau



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁, 棋魂
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeninaYau/pseuds/FeninaYau
Summary: 相传深海中有一位巫师拥有专为人鱼提供的魔法，但若是在晨曦之前人鱼不能得到心上人的爱，便会化作海上的一缕泡沫。标题:《人鱼童话》配对:进藤光x塔矢亮原作:《棋魂》分级:General其他：BE歌曲改HE结局挑战系列第一弹/海的女儿paro /塔矢亮、高永夏、洪秀英性转注意/ 适配BGM: Mermaid Girl——森永真由美
Kudos: 2





	【光亮】人鱼童话

在海的远处，水是那么蓝，像是矢车菊的花瓣，又是那么清澈，如同世上最明亮的水晶。可它同样深不见底，在那深得任何锚链都达不到的地方，人鱼的宫殿就在此矗立，那儿有曼妙的音乐和歌声，还有无数个长达三百年的无忧岁月。

造物主无疑是偏爱这些美丽生物的，他们的耳边长着鱼类特有的侧鳍，却丝毫不损那动人的容貌，而他们中最光彩照人、最得上帝宠爱的应当是国王塔矢行洋的独生女塔矢亮，她不仅有出尘的容颜，她的歌声更是动听无比，海洋上和陆地上没有谁能比她唱得更美。

小公主对“上层世界”是些有好奇心的。在母亲的叙述里，人类世界可比海底大得多，他们能在海洋上乘风破浪，也能攀登那高耸入云的山峰，更让公主感到惊奇的是，人类竟然能用仅有黑白二色的石子创造出一种名为“围棋”的智慧游戏，她不禁对人类更为向往，想象着那是造物主怎样绝妙的杰作。

可再多的心驰神往也没能让她越界，幻想终究是幻想，千百年前那位“海的女儿”的故事已然成为了年轻人鱼们眼中的前车之鉴，他们煞有其事、言之凿凿：

“不要爱上人类，更不要妄想去追寻那不灭的灵魂，否则等待你的结局只有悲惨和死亡。”

可人鱼的寿命也只有三百年，也终究会死去呀。

但塔矢公主不言。

她第一次升上海面，最后回眸远远地望了一眼那艘在海面上缓缓行驶的大船，随后便转身与同伴们潜入了海底，美丽的尾鳍只在海面上留下了荡起的一层层细小波纹。

在海面上行驶的是一艘王室航船，年轻的王子进藤光带领船队启程回国途径此处。现在他们离故国尚有些距离，虽然已不是很远，可时间不等人，王子最终没能让他的二十岁生日如愿在王宫中举行。

现在船上飘来了歌声还有不知名乐器的声音，塔矢公主悄悄靠近航船，她透过窗玻璃看见里面有许多穿着华服的男子，他们手捧酒杯，握手、交谈、微笑，其中最英俊、最引人注目的是那位有着耀目金色刘海的王子，当他在随从们的簇拥下走上甲板时，水手们一齐为他在船上点上各式各样的灯火，一时间大船仿佛载满了天上的星辰，连水中都是斑驳陆离的倒影，大船继续缓慢前行，像是航行在银河之中。

塔矢公主一直无法将目光从那艘船和那位英俊的王子身上移开，她看到他微笑着举杯对众人说着振奋的话语，然后率先仰头将杯中醇酒一饮而尽，欢宴的序幕就此拉开。她注视着他，直到看见有几位像是王子亲信的随从走到他身边，手里还捧着棋盘和两罐黑白石子对他说了什么，而王子笑着点头，便和他们回到船舱。

是要去玩那个叫“围棋”的益智游戏吗？真想一起去看看呢。

塔矢公主又赶紧向船舱游去，可王子和随从们对弈的房间处于较高的位置，那里离甲板的灯火太近了，她没法借着夜色在水中掩盖自己的踪迹，于是王子很快随着她的止步消失在了她的视野里。

她突然觉得心里空落落的，连带着这满船的星辰都失去了大半神采，倏地就这么黯淡下去。

回去吧。

久久地凝望那片灯火，她终于对自己说道。

不知今夜哪一盏灯火有幸照亮王子的容颜呢？

她缓缓沉入水面，转身离开。

可没等她游多远，一阵轰然炮鸣打断了悠扬的乐声，炮火径自击穿了航船粗厚的板壁，流弹将船桅如芦苇般拦腰截断，船体开始倾斜，海水汹涌地倒灌进船舱。

“有敌军！”

有人举起火把振臂高呼，刚刚还沉浸在欢快气氛里的人们立刻拿起刀枪准备应战。

可这艘船在刚才炮火的突袭中受了过重的伤，塔矢公主听见它发出碎裂的声音，终于在接下来几阵紧密相连的炮鸣声中传来绝响。

船体四下裂开，船上的人慌乱地抓住漂浮在海上的碎裂木板妄图为自己求得生路。而公主的目光急切地搜寻王子的身影，他不能长久地沉没在水中，她不愿他就此殒命。

她终于在那些逐渐下沉的船梁和木板之间发现了王子的身影。他美丽的眼睛紧闭着，如同沉沉睡去一般缓缓下落。她深深潜入水中奋力向他游去，丝毫不顾不断下落的木板和弹片可能会伤到她自己。

她将他的头托出水面，一起随波浪远离燃烧的船骸向岸边漂去。

等到了天明时分，她终于带着王子靠近了海岸。初升的太阳将光芒慷慨地洒下，使得海面波光粼粼。

塔矢公主将王子靠放在海边的一块大石头上，他的眼睛依旧紧闭着，可苍白的脸在阳光的照耀下恢复了一点血色。她将他湿透的头发梳至脑后，在他清秀的额头上留下一吻。

他是如此美丽俊朗，就是连天上的太阳都比之逊色不少。公主独自望着他清俊的眉眼，心跳渐渐地有些加快。

就轻轻一下，就一下，他不会发觉的……

于是神使鬼差地，塔矢公主悄悄附身靠近王子，在他的唇上轻吻了一下。

这时远处的教堂传来钟声，渐渐地能听到一些年轻女子由远及近的声音。塔矢公主赶紧回神向海里游去，躲在冒在海面上的几块大石头后边悄悄注视着岸边。

她看见那群年轻女子注意到了靠在石头边的英俊王子，她们惊讶又害羞地笑着。其中有一位格外美艳的红发女子显得异常冷静，当她的女伴们还在红着脸窃窃私语时，她就已经吩咐了侍女去找医生，然后她走上前来，轻拍着王子的肩膀，用手帕擦拭着王子湿润的头发和脸颊。

这样王子就有救了……真是太好了……

塔矢公主转身游回海底。

她应该感到高兴的，而她确实为王子的获救感到高兴，可她的心却偏偏感到一阵纠疼，伴随着泛起无数苦涩。

她一直沉静而聪慧，现在更是如此。

她的母亲问她最宝贵的女儿在海面上都看到了什么？公主便回想起那晚在一片灿烂光华中王子带笑的俊朗面容，还有那个海岸边秘密的、带着一丝清甜的吻，可她却什么也不能说，只是整日沉默以对。

国王塔矢行洋疼爱唯一的女儿，见她郁郁寡欢，便派人给她送来一副围棋。可公主睹物思人，对王子的思念与日俱增。

她终于又去了那个与心上人别离的海岸。

夜色里，王子站在壮丽的大理石阳台上，沐浴在银白的月华之中，他远远地眺望海天相接的地方，像是在等待谁，又像是突然想起了什么，用拇指温柔地抚过自己的唇，然后径自微笑起来，眼中满是眷恋和怀念。

塔矢公主感到心中一阵悸动。

若是……若是他感觉得到我，要是他真的还记得我呢？

她对着她的心上人唱起了动人的远方歌谣。

王子猛地抬头，像是他已经等待太久，他的梦寐所求终于在此刻来到他身边。

“是你吗？真的是你吗！”

他转身下楼，健步如飞，朝着浪花漫涌的海岸线直奔而来，眼看着就要来到她面前。

“进藤光！”

就在他就要一步跨入海中时，一个清亮的女声叫住了他。

“你要做什么，是要急死我么？”

艳丽的红发女子匆匆赶来，手里拿着件大氅。

“你的伤还没好，就急着跳海了吗？你要是就这么寻了短见我可……”

“嘘，你听到了吗？那个歌声……”

王子叫住那个女子。

“什么歌声？我可什么都没听到啊……”

红发女子为王子披上大氅的手停了一下，她环顾四周。

“可我真的听到……”

“殿下，”她讥诮又严肃地打断道，“看来是这里的海风太大了，把您都吹出幻觉了，还是先和我回去再慢慢说吧。”

她挽上王子的臂弯，带着几分不由分说的意味将王子半搀半拉地带回了宫殿。

临走前，王子还远远地回头，朝着她的方向望了一眼。

啊……

塔矢公主感到自己的心都碎成了几片。

那个美艳的红发女子……她穿着那样贵重美丽的盛装，看起来是那样明艳绰约……她拥有一双修长的腿，能够走的那样快，将她的心上人从她身边远远地带离……

有几滴水滴落在她面前的石头上……

她抬起头，才发觉自己的脸上湿润一片。

是我流泪了吗……

她纤细的双手捂住了自己的脸，可越来越多的泪水从她指缝间划落。

若是我也能有这样的一双腿……若是我也能有……

我就能和他……并肩而行了吧……

她终于也步了那位“海的女儿”的后尘，在一个掀起泡沫的漩涡后找到了那位海底的巫师。

巫师出人意料地，是一个戴着眼镜看起来十分斯文的男子。当塔矢公主来到他面前时，他正在熬制汤剂。

“尊贵的公主，”他向她致礼，“我知道您为何而来，但还是请您回去吧，我不愿看见您落得一个相同的结局。”

在公主一脸惊异的神情中，他又自顾自解释道：“公主，您可知道什么是爱吗？只有当一个人爱你，当他把所有的思想和爱情都放在你身上的时候，当他愿意让牧师把他的右手放在你的手里、答应现在和将来永远对你忠诚的时候，他的灵魂才会转移到你的身上，你的灵魂才会和他的灵魂永世共生。”

“可这实在是太难了，”他叹了一口气，“你要为此付出一定代价，并且若是你最终不能获得他的爱情，在第二天晨曦之前你就会化作海上的泡沫。请回去吧，公主，不要妄想去获得一个凡人的爱情。”

他挥手让他养的几只黑色海马送公主出门。

“等等，请等等！”

公主急切地出声，带着几分恳求。

“要是您能知道我的来意，那您也一定可以体会到我的心情，我想要到他的身边去，我想要……看到他眼中同样的景色。拜托您，为此我愿意付出任何代价，现在只有您能帮我了。”

说到最后她的眼中跃动着闪烁的光芒，那是名为希望的星光。

“唉，爱情的魔咒啊，又要毁去一个美丽年轻的生命了。”巫师叹着气狠狠地“嘁”了一声，又带着颇为惋惜的神情朝她招手。

“那么，请到我跟前来吧，美丽的公主，你会付出你的声音，然后获得一双人类的腿，我会送你去你的心上人身边。”

“祝你好运。”

塔矢公主感觉到巫师那双修长的手抚过她的咽喉，之后她便晕厥在一片白光中。

等到她醒来后，发现自己倒在了那片海岸上，她的鱼尾已经成了一双白皙修长的腿，而她的心上人正站在她面前，用他温柔的眼睛注视着她。

“你真是我见过最美的女子，不，我想世界上任何语言都不能形容你的美丽。”

王子上前向她伸手，“不过像你这样的女子怎么会流落到海边呢？是没有家了吗？”

面对心上人，塔矢公主顿觉心中涌起千情万绪，她有很多话想要对他诉说，可她张嘴却发不出任何声音。

“不能说话吗？”王子担忧地问她。

而她也只能用那双温柔又悲哀的眼睛地望着他。

“那就请你和我一起生活吧，不用担心，我会给你请医生的。对了，你叫什么？能写字吗？……”

……

王子带她回了宫殿，给她穿上最贵重的丝绸衣服，她光彩照人，无疑是整个王宫最美丽的人。王子给她起名叫“Akira”，是“亮”的意思，他说她的眼睛很像是那晚风暴时他在迷茫中看到的那位姑娘的眼睛，都是那么的明亮。

王国中每月有不少女孩应诏前来为王子歌唱，她们的声音都很迷人，可王子总是失望地摇摇头，挥手给予她们丰厚的赏赐便不再多看一眼。

“她们的声音都很迷人，可都不是我想要找的那个，也远远比不上那个……”

像是怀念什么，王子总是在此时露出温柔的微笑，可他英俊的脸上又很快覆上了一层忧愁，“可我害怕这一生都见不到她了……”

每当此时塔矢公主都感到无限哀戚，她很想告诉他，他一直心心念念想要寻找的救了他的姑娘，此刻就在他身边。

可她已经不能说话，更不能为他歌唱了，因此她只能为他起舞。她的舞姿是如此独特，仿佛星罗棋盘都随着她的舞步在她的脚下缓缓展开。

“你会下棋吗？”王子惊讶地问她。

她点头。

“Akira,”王子对她赞赏地笑着，用力亲了她的额头，“我真是一天比一天更加爱你，世上还有比你更完美的人吗？”

他也确实一天比一天更加爱她。

但他终究没有表露出要娶她做王妃的意思，只是一直不懈地寻找着那个救过他的姑娘。

时间就这样流逝过去，王子的婚事就这么一直拖着，直到所有人都失去了寻找那位姑娘的耐心，直到邻国的国王派来求亲的使者。

现在人们都说王子就要结婚了，他的未婚妻是邻国的公主高永夏。老国王为此事备好了一条船，让王子先去看看他可能的未婚妻。

“我要去邻国看望一位公主。”王子对她说，“这是我父母的命令，两国交战很久了，他们都希望这次婚姻能化解长年的战争。”

他亲吻了她光洁的额头，抚摸了她深墨绿色的头发，最后拥抱了她，把他的头贴在她的心上。

“但他们不能强求我把她当作未婚妻带回来，若是我要重新选择新娘，我一定会选择你，Akira！你知道的——”

“我是如此爱你。”

他的眼睛真挚而深沉。

于是她的心中又燃起了对那不朽爱情和不灭灵魂的期待。

当凉爽的秋风吹拂着海面时，王子的航船抵达了港湾。他下船后就直奔宫殿，欢喜地拥抱他的Akira。

“我想我找到我的幸福了，”他热烈地拥抱她，“让我心心念念了这么久的姑娘……当我到达邻国见了她才知晓，她原来离我这么近，我从来不敢奢求那么好的东西……但我现在还有些极重要的事情要做，有些事不得不暂时放一放……邻国的公主也来了，我得先带着她见我的父母商量一些事。”

这时邻国的公主也跟着走了进来，塔矢公主抬头就看到了她——

一身贵重繁复的华服，一头红色柔顺的秀发，一双美目婉转、顾盼神飞……

——俨然是海岸上那个骄傲美艳的女子!

她早就该想到的，她早就该明白的……

她感到她的心这次在无法弥合地支离破碎，她原本以为自己一定会流泪的，可她没有。或许在他拥抱她、对她说他已找到他的幸福但那人不是她时，她的眼泪就已经在心里流干了。

他已经找到了他的幸福……

她扬起微笑优雅地低头亲吻了王子的手背，献上她的祝福。

尽管那会教她死亡……

海风鼓着船帆，使得大船在清亮的海面上航行，船上弥漫着迷迭香、欧芹草和百里香的气息，所有人都在为王子祝福和庆贺。

宾客们尽情的舞蹈，而其中唯有塔矢公主的舞最为绝妙动人。她独自一人舞了一曲又一曲，曼妙的舞姿赢得了所有人的目光和赞叹，更为壮丽盛大的星罗棋盘在她的脚下展开，黑棋与白棋随着她的舞步不断交缠和碰撞，最后在行至终局时以难分难解的和局戛然而止。她的舞步是那样轻盈文雅，人们都惊奇地停下手中的动作退让开来，竟给她留出了一大片空地。

有人为她鼓起掌来，她抬头看到王子坐在上座对她微笑，他的身边坐着同样在鼓掌的永夏公主。

于是她对着他淡然一笑，继续投身到欢乐的人群中去，为她的心上人送上她最后的祝福。她明明是在笑的，可眼中总是不自觉流露出一缕哀伤，像是在向她的心上人做最后的诀别。

再见了，我的爱……

凌晨的海面平静无风，太阳从海里缓缓升起，她能陪他的最后一晚就要结束了。

船上安安静静的，繁华过后的所有寂寞都流向了她。她靠着舷墙，望着大船划开海中的波浪、桨叶径直碾过无数泡沫坚定地前行，仿佛世上无论什么也阻挡不了它前进的步伐。

她为了他离开家族、交出了美丽的声音、忍受着每走一步就如同走在刀刃上的痛苦，但他却什么也不知道，而她马上就会成为那些泡沫中的一个了。

她想起了另一位“海的女儿”，不知道千百年前她在此刻又是作何感想，又曾后悔过吗？

海的女儿仍有姐姐们为她送来最后的匕首，而她……

她想起自己走后她的父母该有多么悲伤……

再也不会有谁来看她在这世上的最后一眼了。

……

不过，一切都已经不重要了。

晨曦的阳光洒进了船舱，她听见王子和永夏公主带人四处寻找她的声音。

于是她背对大海，轻盈一跃投身回到她母国的怀抱中去了。

海水可真冷啊……

浸没在海水之中，她迷迷糊糊地感觉自己正幻化回人鱼的形态，她的耳边恢复成了人鱼的侧鳍，而她的身体正慢慢变得越来越轻盈，她的世界里所有的色彩都在逐渐褪去变成只剩黑色线条的苍白。

原来死亡是这样的感受吗？

她想起王子的微笑，他拥抱她，亲吻她的额头，许诺若重新选择会选她做他的未婚妻……

虽然最后还是没选我，但至少……

“我是如此爱你。”

“Akira!”

迷惘之中，她听到一声水花溅起的声音。

是有什么掉进海里吗？

她微微睁眼。

“A ! ki ! ra !”

这是……？

她灰暗的视野里出现了一抹如太阳光辉般耀目的金色，那是……？

她猛地睁眼，她的世界瞬间恢复了原来的色彩，或许变得比以往更加绚丽夺目。

她的心上人正奋力地向她游去，他伸手紧紧抓住她的手腕将她拥入怀中，用力地吻着她微凉的唇。他拥抱她，仿佛她是他失而复得的珍宝。

她耳边的侧鳍渐渐退去，即将完全成型的鱼尾又化作了双腿。

她的心上人穿过层层逆流，硬是将她从死神的怀抱中拉了回来。他们随着一股向上的洋流上涌，终于重新感受到了带着晨曦气息的空气。

“他们在那儿！快把他们拉上来！”

永夏公主早已带着一堆人守在船头。

“这是……？”

被抱上船后，她不解地问道，突然惊喜地发现她又能说话了。

“傻瓜，”王子紧紧地抱着她没松手，他的声音听起来闷闷的，“以为我会和永夏结婚吗？别傻了，那家伙有自己的爱人。我说过我会选你做我的未婚妻就一定会是你，我找了你这么多年，可千万别再离开我了……”

爱人突如其来的告白一下子让她无所适从，只是呆呆地任由王子抱着，直到永夏公主拍着手走上前来，把她从王子的怀中拉起来。

“行啦行啦，都适可而止——我可受不了啦！”

她拉着塔矢公主的手。

“进藤那家伙找你可找的辛苦了，虽然我们总互相看不顺眼，以致于现在也只能算是‘随时可能会翻脸的盟友’。”永夏公主半开玩笑地说。

“但那种毅力……我还真不得不佩服，这么多年了，他也是前段时间到我这里来才最终明确了你的身份。毫不夸张地说，我完全有理由相信如果他还找不到你，他就会这样一辈子一直找下去，找下去……”

“他心里已经认定这一生就是你了。”

“我那篡权夺位的叔父多年前就突袭炸过进藤的船，结果那小子命大没出事，看来是你的功劳吧……结果那老不死的见进藤平安回去又想出别的歪点子——拉完仇恨就想把我嫁到进藤这里，好借敌国之手除去我这个正统继承人……”

提到她的叔父，永夏公主就轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，“不过他怎么会想到，在海岸边先捡到进藤的人可是我呢！哈，你不知道那小子躺在岸边就像具死尸一样，可好笑了哈哈哈……啊不对就是你把进藤送到岸边来的……”

永夏公主不顾一旁进藤越来越黑的脸，径自说下去：“前段时间进藤先乘船到我这边来，表面上说是来看未婚妻，实际上是和我谋划联起手来一举把我叔父拉下王位！名不正言不顺的就他也配！要不是他我们也不会和进藤的国家打这么多年的仗！” 

永夏说起她叔父的暴行就停不下来，正要喋喋不休地说下去，有位随从上来说是有要事禀报，总算是把进藤和塔矢从她苦大仇深的长篇大论中解救出来。

“你说秀英回来了？怎么不早点说！秀英我来……”

远处传来永夏惊喜的声音。

“殿下，我已经让秀英姑娘上船来了。”

“啊！那你怎么也不告诉我！”

“殿下您太兴奋了我没来得及……”

“你还敢顶嘴！”

于是那名倒霉的随从默默闭上了嘴，头顶着一个红肿的大包退了出去。

永夏公主有爱人，难道就是这个叫“秀英”的人吗？塔矢公主正胡思乱想着，就听到一个女孩子的声音传来。

“殿下殿下，我来晚了！啊——”

只见一个披着斗篷、身穿长裙，看起来身形娇小的姑娘上船朝着高永夏奔来，却不小心被自己的长裙绊了一下，差点摔倒在地。

随从走后高永夏理了理衣裙，原本想摆出一副矜持些不那么在乎的样子，结果看见秀英差点摔倒，又赶紧放下端着的架子跑去想接住她，结果两个人扎扎实实地摔在了一起。

“洪秀英！我就没见过你这么蠢的侍女！”

高永夏朝天大喊。

“哎呀殿下，真对不起。”那个叫秀英的侍女吐了吐舌头，“但我把殿下交待的事办完了——你看！”

她拿出一卷羊皮纸。

“……好吧，谁让我摊上你了呢，再蠢这辈子我也担着……”永夏温柔地摸了摸秀英的脑袋，接过羊皮纸打开看着。

“嗯！王宫里的布置都完成了，那么今天晚上——”她一捏羊皮纸，眼中闪过一丝狠戾的光，“就要那暴君好看！”

之后一切的进展都十分顺利，暴君的统治本就不得人心岌岌可危，高永夏和进藤光的军队势如破竹、节节胜利，很快就攻进了本土王城，不得不感叹永夏的效率堪称神速，在她的授意下，军士们在获得胜利的当晚就把原本的国君、她的叔父送上了断头台。新的时代就这么拉开序幕，名正言顺的嫡系公主高永夏继位成为了女王，与邻国的准国王进藤光签订了和平协议，不久后女王又下诏立她的首席女官洪秀英为新王后，整个王国在她的带领下正走向它无量的未来。

而在海的另一边。

浪花轻柔地亲吻着沙滩，白鸽越过教堂顶上的十字架飞向无垠的蓝天。

塔矢亮穿着洁白的婚纱，手中捧着花束，头上戴着的白纱垂下来轻柔地遮住了她的脸，更为她增添了一种隐约的美。

“我还是第一次穿这样的衣服……”

她看着镜子里的自己，有些紧张不安。

“没关系，Akira今天真的很美呢。”

身后那位名叫市河的女官笑着为她别上铂金的花冠。

“好了，这样就大功告成了，快转身看看！”

她又抬头看着镜子，然后小步地转了一圈，可才转到一半就对上了一双淡金色的眼眸。

“啊，是陛下。”

周围的侍女不知何时都退下了，她赶忙要弯腰行礼，却被年轻的国王扶住了。

“别这么生分，直接叫名字吧，Akira。”

他温柔地牵过她的手，将她的一缕头发别至耳后，看着她红着脸低下头。而他看向她的目光此刻充满了爱意。

“真美，我感觉就像是在做梦一样。”

他拥她入怀，轻声呢喃，“如果这真的是梦，就永远都别叫醒我吧，Akira。”

她闭着眼将头乖顺靠在他的肩上，轻轻点头。

这又何尝不是她的梦呢。

十二点的钟声敲响，贵宾们陆续进入教堂，邻国的女王高永夏和王后洪秀英不远万里也来到这里。

主持婚礼的牧师是个有着紫色长发、带着古典文雅气息的俊美男人。塔矢亮总觉得他看起来很像是她看过的描绘东方书籍上那个“平安时代”的某个贵族棋士。

“这位新郎，”那位紫眸的牧师将进藤光的右手放在塔矢亮的左手里，按在圣经上，“无论顺境逆境，无论健康疾病，无论快乐忧伤，无论富有贫穷，你是否愿意娶你身边的这位女子为妻，直到死亡将你们分开？”

“我愿意。”进藤光微笑着看着身边的塔矢亮。

“那么新娘，”牧师又转向塔矢亮，“无论顺境逆境，无论健康疾病，无论快乐忧伤，无论富有贫穷，你是否愿意嫁给你身边的这位男子为妻，直到死亡将你们分开？”

“我愿意。”她温柔地回望他。

“国王陛下、王后殿下，”牧师怀抱着圣经和十字架，向他们鞠躬致礼，“现在你们可以走出教堂，接受宾客们的祝福了。”

于是她挽着他的手，在宾客们的起立祝福声中踩着红毯缓缓走出教堂。阳光暖洋洋地照在他们身上，随之而来的还有从天而降纷纷扬扬的花瓣，教堂顶端的钟声响起，宾客们惊叹着向上望去。

教堂顶端的钟阁里，有一只看起来像是河马的小精灵正敲着那座给新人带来祝福的钟，它每敲一下，就有更多的花瓣从空中飘落。

“这是？”进藤光手里捻着一片花瓣看向身后的牧师。

“吾主昨夜显灵，托梦与我，”牧师带着一脸了然的微笑看向这对新人，“他将赐福予国王陛下与王后殿下的爱情与婚姻，并派遣一位使者为二位送上祝福，我想这个叫姆明的小精灵就是那位使者吧。”

正在敲钟的姆明注意到钟楼下众人的目光，它停下手中的钟锤，向新人鞠躬露出了一个可爱的微笑，又继续专心它手上的动作。

各式各样更多的缤纷落英飘到了人们的身上，每个人的脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。

塔矢亮笑着转头看向前方一望无际的海洋，恍惚间看到她的父母互相依偎着出现在远处的海面上，他们正带着欣慰的笑容望着她。

爸爸，妈妈……

她的眼睛湿润了起来。

可再眨眨眼睛，她就已经看不见他们的身影了。

“怎么了？”身边的爱人问她。

“没什么。”她擦干眼泪笑着回答。

湿润的海风轻柔地吹过，在阳光的照耀下幻化出七色的彩虹。

在这一片灿烂暖阳和不曾间断的祝福声中，每个人都感受到了无上的温暖的幸福。

END

小剧场：

进藤光：没想到吧，塔矢，你以为我没看过海的女儿的故事吗？

塔矢亮：行吧行吧就你有嘴整天叭叭叭的——（一下吻上去）

后续

“你都给人家孩子讲了什么乱七八糟的故事啊。”

塔矢亮把进藤光手上的故事书狠狠夺了过来。

“不是，人家不听得挺好的吗，你看睡得多香啊。”

进藤光一脸（装）无辜。

“我说你别对高永夏的侄女讲这些有的没的，连洪秀英都不放过，我们好歹还住在别人家里……”

“是是是，不然等永夏和秀英从棋院回来知道了，我们恐怕要双双睡大街喽……”

进藤光看了一眼墙壁上的钟。

“不过都这么晚了，他们估计今晚不会回来了，难怪会这么好心请我们到他家——帮他哄孩子……”

话虽这么说，但进藤光看了看在床上睡得正香的小女孩，表情却不禁变得温柔起来。

“好啦，现在孩子也睡了，我们出去吧。”

“嗯。”塔矢亮点点头，在进藤光出去后熄灭了床边最后一盏阅读灯。

可他刚把门轻轻关上转过身，就在黑暗中被进藤光扑上了。

“啊，进藤你要做什么！这还是在……房间门口……”

黑暗中他感受到恋人炽热的呼吸，虽然心中慌乱却不得不压低声音对对方说道。

“亮，”进藤光温热的鼻息尽数喷在塔矢亮的脖颈处，他用牙齿轻磨着塔矢亮的耳垂，“难得他们不在……孩子也睡了，我们……到韩国后就没亲近过，今晚我们……？”

塔矢亮红了脸：“但这是别人家，不行的，真的不行，要是永夏他们回来了不太好……”

“哈？永夏？叫的这么亲热我可不答应。”进藤光又准确无误地发现了华点，他直接坏心眼地朝塔矢亮的耳朵吹了一口气。

“啊，进藤你——”果不其然，塔矢亮如愿在进藤光的怀中软了身子。

“你要是再不答应，我可就直接在这里……”说着进藤光作势就要去脱塔矢亮的裤子。

“啊别——到房间，到房间去。”

耶！得手！

进藤光默默在心中比了个“V”字，搀着塔矢亮回了房间。

看来今晚会非常愉/悦呢！

他不禁扬起了嘴角。

Cast：

人鱼公主：塔矢亮

王子：进藤光

邻国公主：高永夏

邻国公主侍女：洪秀英

海底巫师：绪方精次

牧师：藤原佐为

给光亮婚礼上敲钟的姆明： @烏羽karasba 

人鱼王国国王：塔矢行洋

人鱼王国王后：塔矢明子

婚礼新娘女官：市河晴美

PS.这篇文被我不知不觉加了太多东西了……真的听歌的话，我每次在2分38秒的时候就会脑补王子跃入水中喊akira而公主睁开眼世界恢复色彩的场景，故事也应该差不多在这个时候结束了……后面感觉很多是在补he，近万字小论文写了快一星期，我真是个弱者_(:з」∠)_


End file.
